<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vegematic by Red_Vines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893293">Vegematic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Vines/pseuds/Red_Vines'>Red_Vines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Music and Musicals ala Star Wars [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Vegematic - Steve Goodman (Song)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Song Parody, Star Wars Infomercials</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Vines/pseuds/Red_Vines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Star Wars-ified version of a song about falling asleep with the <strike>TV</strike> holonet on the infomercial channel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Music and Musicals ala Star Wars [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>New SW Canon Server Works</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vegematic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Steve Goodman originally released this song back in 1983; and I wanted to see if I could make a Star Wars version of it. I also strongly recommend listening to the original version!</p>
<p>Notes: I didn’t know if there is an equivalent to “Six Flags over Burbank” in Star Wars, so I chose 4999 Republica.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fell asleep last night with Holonet on</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh, what a dream I had</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I dreamed I went and answered every single one</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of those late night infomercial ads</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And four to six weeks later, much to my surprise</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The maildrone came to my front door</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And I couldn't believe my eyes</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he brought the Vegematic</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And the Pocket Astronav too</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Illuminated illustrated history of life</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ginmid Ganbold with a quadranium knife</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A Pet Synthstone, and a uni-translator too</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And a tie-dyed, embroidered souvenir shirt from 4999 Republica</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well the doorbell rang all morning and all through the afternoon</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I shook with fright as it rang all night</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To the light of the Master Cred moon</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was Planet Post in the pantry</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">UPS in the hall</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">COD to the ceiling, and I just couldn't pay for it all</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I got the egg scrambler, with an Ysalamir carrying case</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A set of chancellorian commemorative plates</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So I could eat my eggs off the Chancellor’sface</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Some Bith hair jel, and a needle that'll knit or crochet</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And an autographed photograph of Threepio</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At 4999 Republica</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I remembered I was dreaming, so I gave a mighty cheer</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When I awoke, it was no joke, 'cause all that shit was here</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So if you fall asleep with holonet on, let me tell you what to do:</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rip the power cord out of the wall unless you want it to happen to you</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You get the Vegematic, And the Pocket Astronav too</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Illuminated illustrated history of life</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ginmid Ganbold with a quadranium knife</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A Pet Synthstone, and a smokeless lava lamp too</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And an all expenses paid weekend for three at 4999 Republica</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="content"><h3>Details</h3><ul>
<li>
<b>Length:</b> 0:02:33</li>
<li>
<b>File Size:</b> 2 MB</li>
</ul>
<h3>Streaming &amp; Hosting</h3>
<ul>
<li>MP3 on Google Drive <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1UFy1NOSM4fPhn7ddXqJ14UqXnq1YQ8Y9/view?usp=sharing">here</a>
</li>

</ul><h3>Credits</h3><ul>
<li>
<b>Text:</b> Vegematic; Steve Goodman </li>
<li>
<b>Author:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Vines/pseuds/Red_Vines">Red_Vines</a> </li>
<li>
<b>Singer:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Vines/pseuds/Red_Vines">Red_Vines</a>
</li>
</ul></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>